The Big Question*
by Sparkie
Summary: Ok, this series is about Harry and Hermione's kids...Harry and Miranda. It's a good series ::i think:: and it gets REALLY good when we get to the middle parts just bear with me and R/R :-)


Part 1  
"Harry and Miranda" - Part I   
  
  
  
The Big Question   
By: J. E. Fricano   
  
  
"Harrrryyyy, stop, Im trying to read!" Four-year-old Miranda Hermione Potter sat propped up against a huge oak in her backyard. She had been reading pleasently when her six-year-old brother, Harry James Potter Jr, poked her in the back with his toy broomstick.   
"Aww, come on Miranda", he said, Doncha know how to have any fun? Short, black-haired, green-eyed with round glasses-eyed and a duplicate of their father's smile was what Miranda was looking at. She too, was small and had wavy black hair and green eyes, but no glasses. Harry poked her in the back again. "Tag, youre It!" and he started to fly three feet off the ground on his mini broomstick.   
"Oh, you think youre so great, I'll get you!" and she took off after her brother. After she tackled him she grabbed his broomstick and ran off with it.   
"Come back here, you little troll!" They chased each other around the yard, laughing and pushing each other just for the fun of it.   
Sitting on the porch, was their proud parents. Harry and Hermione Potter sat and whatched their children. Harry couldnt belive how hed turned out. It seemed not long ago, he was on the Hogwarts Express for the first time, saving the school, tied to a gravestone, almost killed, defeating the Dark Lord, and said "I do" when he looked into his wifes eyes and decided he loved her more then anything in the world. Hermione looked at her husband and couldn't help but smile.   
"Gotcha!" said Harry, as he grabbed his sister by the ankle and she fell clumsily to the ground, both of them laughing like crazy. Harry whatched his son and sighed. He knew that one day, he was going to have to tell his son the truth about his powers.   
When Harry defeated Voldemort before he married Hermione, he inheirited some of Voldemort's Dark powers, and that's what Harry killed Voldemort with. Fire with fire, literally. When Harry Jr. was born, he took in his Dad's powers, and Harry and Hermione were worried that one day Harry would use those powers and not know what he has done.   
Harry and Miranda came running up to the porch, panting. "Well, are you having fun?" asked Hermione.   
"You bet!" said Harry. He flopped down in a chair. "I'm beat."   
"And you could use a bath," said Hermione. "It's nearly your bedtime."   
"But Mom..."   
"Do what your mother says, Harry", said Harry, standing up and smiling.   
"Oh, okay."   
"You too, Little Girl," said Hermione, after her daughter gave her Dad a squeeze.   
"Yes, Mommy." and she trotted off.   
Harry came back again. "Dad," he said, "I've been wanting to ask you something."   
"Hmm?"   
"How come you have lightening on your head?"   
Hermione looked at her husband. He was stunned. The boy was much too young to know why his father had a scar on his head. Still, he looked at his Dad with Harrys well-known curious eyes.   
"Um," Harry started.   
"Dad, are you okay?"   
"I'm f-fine." Hermione came to his rescue.   
"Daddy's just, a little tired." she said. "Now go on and get cleaned up." Harry sat down on the sofa. Hermione sat next to her husband and put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" she asked. Harry shook his head and sighed.   
"I just, don't know how to tell him. Or what to tell him."   
Harry knew Mom and Dad were talking about him. He whatched from around the corner. Miranda joined him, already in her pajamas.   
"Harry! Stop eavesdrooping!"   
"You mean eavesdroping."   
"Yeah, whatever!"   
"Shush! Theyre talking about me!"   
"Harry, you know he has to know before he goes over to Hogwarts," Hermione was saying.   
"I know I know! I just dont want him to turn out like me! Remember? Always doing crazy things - I-I just dont want him to do anything stupid. I mean, I could kill someone if I had too, and I did, the Dark Lord himself! And Harry could kill someone, If he put his mind to it," said Harry.   
"Harry, who does he remind you of?"   
"Huh?"   
"He's just like you were when you were young," said Hermione, putting her arms around Harry and resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.   
"Exactly," he said, as Hermione let go of him, "Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves into?" Hermione pushed Harry down on the sofa playfully and flirtfully. Her nose was just inches from his.   
"You mean the dangers you put us in." Hermione smiled and they kissed. When they were out of breath, they separted. Hell understand someday. Youll tell him when he's ready. When you're ready." Harry smiled.   
"Yeah, I guess youre right. As usual," He caught Hermione in his arms and held her close.   
Harry and Miranda whatched their parents. Miranda looked at Harry with big eyes.   
"You have Dark Powers?" she asked in a small voice.   
"Cool," whispered Harry, "And Dad killed the Dark Lord, whoever that is."   
"And he said you could kill someone too."   
"Wow. Well I dunno what anyone else thinks, but Dad is the bravest and bestest wizard in the world! One day, I'm gonna be brave like him!"   
"Well, good luck," said an indignat Miranda, "I don't think I like this Dark Lord. He seems like a very bad man."   
"Yeah, well, youre a big sissy."   
"Am not!"   
"Are too!"   
"Whats going on?" The siblings looked up and saw their mother standing next to Dad.   
"N-nothing ma," said Harry.   
"Well then, go and get cleaned up."   
  
============================================================   
  
That next evening, Miranda was in her room trying to decide which book to take out with her in her usual reading spot. Every night, she went into the back yard, and sat against her favorite oak tree, and read. When she finally found one, she walked down the hall to Harrys room to see if he was going out to play. He was in his room with the door closed, saying something. She knew she was "earsdrooping" or whatever he had said, but she was worried about her brother. Daddy had said that Harry could kill someone, and that he didn't want him to do anything stupid. That was a possibility. Mommy always said that Harry was a lot like Daddy, and after hearing what Daddy had done in school last night, always causing trouble, then that meant she would have to supervise. No Mr. Big Shot older brother was going to ruin her perfect life. Not in Miranda's philosophy.   
She cracked the door open a little. There she saw Harry throwing out his hands and saying spells that all those fake muggle magicians say at birthday parties and fairs.   
"Hocus Pocus!" said Harry. "No wait, uh, Eenie Meeny Jelly Beanie!"   
"Just what are you doing?" asked Miranda, fed up.   
"Nothing that concerns you."   
"Are they those Dark Powers?"   
"Yes. And if you excuse me, Im trying to practice."   
"For what?"   
"When I go into the woods tonight and fight something!"   
"HARRY!"   
"What?"   
"Don't do that!"   
"Why?"   
"Cause you could get very hurt!"   
"Not me! Im gonna be very brave like Dad!"   
"Hmph!" said Miranda. She had nothing to say to this. And there was no point in trying to stop him. And if he gets in trouble, good! It would be his own fault!   
"Okay, Im going out."   
"You forgot your wand, Merlin!"   
"Oh, I don't need that! He said gloatingly. I have Dark Powers!"   
When he was in the back yard, after listening to Mom's do's and dont's, and being told to watch his sister, he set out to the woods when he was sure Mom and Dad were inside. He went to the foot of the woods and looked up. The trees never seemed so tall before. Still, he was going to do it.   
"Well, arent you gonna go in?" asked Miranda, "Mr. all-mighty god of braveness?"   
"Yeah, Im going in," he said. "After you."   
"Me? Theres no way Im going in there!"   
"Yes you are! I need live bait to attract the beasts!"   
"What beasts?"   
"The ones Im gonna fight!"   
"So what are you gonna do with me?"   
"Youll be fine. How do you expect me to fight a beast without- Oh just go in!"   
"Okkkkaaayyy. But if you mess up..."   
"I wont I promise. Have I ever steered you wrong?" And they walked into the woods.   
  
  
What will happen to Harry and Miranda? Will Harry and Hermione find out? Will Harry find something to fight? Will they survive?? (Dont worry, nobody "dies" yet, It just sounded very dramatic)   
  
***********Find out in Part II, coming soon!**************   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
